


I Want to Show You

by alynwa



Series: PWPs [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: This is a companion piece to "Welcome Home," though it is also a stand alone tale.
Series: PWPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Want to Show You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to "Welcome Home," though it is also a stand alone tale.

Illya stepped off the elevator and saw Napoleon standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face and wearing lightweight drawstring pants and a T-shirt. “About time you got home!” he exclaimed as he plucked the Russian’s valise from his hand and led the way into their penthouse home. “I told the doorman to call me as soon as you started up here. I was so disappointed when you called to say you were flying out of LA this morning instead of last night, but I got over it.” 

“I am glad of that; I have never had such a contentious meeting with scientists before and the last thing I want is to argue with you.” He followed his life partner into the bedroom and as soon as Napoleon placed his suitcase in the corner, he stepped into the brunet’s arms and hugged him tight. “This is what I needed.”

Napoleon rubbed his hands up and down Illya’s back. He kissed his cheek and leaned back to look at the blond. “Do you know what _I_ think you need?” When Illya shook his head, he said, “I think you need a drink, a bath, a massage and an orgasm and not necessarily in that order.”

Illya smiled. “The flight was packed and I feel like I have been in this suit forever. A bath would be nice.”

“Your wish is my command.” Napoleon stepped away from his lover and began to undress him. “I ran a bubble bath for you twenty minutes after you called to say the Section III had picked you up,” he said as he slipped Illya’s pants and shorts down before pushing him gently onto the bed to remove his shoes and socks before pulling the pants completely off. Deliberately ignoring Illya’s body’s interest in what he was doing, he removed the cufflinks from the blond’s shirt, unbuttoned it, pushed it off the slim shoulders and pulled the undershirt over Illya’s head. He took Illya’s hand and led him into the bathroom. “Get in and I’ll be back in a few.”

Illya sank into the hot, but not too hot tub and allowed himself to relax. _This feels so good,_ he thought. The erection that had started to grow had faded away and he didn’t even care. He was grateful to be home. He closed his eyes and almost didn’t hear Napoleon re-enter the room.

“I brought you a shot of vodka.”

“Wonderful. I may just keep you after all.” He took the shot glass and swallowed the content. “Thank you, Napoleon,” he said as he handed the glass back.

“You’re welcome. Sit up a bit so I can wash your hair and back.” Illya watched his partner’s face as he wet, soaped and rinsed his hair. He was taken by the look on Napoleon’s face. 

He was about to ask the man what he was thinking when Napoleon said, “Your hair and back are clean. Wash the rest of your bits and I’ll dry you.”

As soon as he exited the tub, Napoleon wrapped him in a plush, large towel to dry him and then led him by the hand into the bedroom. “On the bed, on your stomach,” he ordered. “I’m going to give you a massage.”

Illya bit back the smart remark that had leapt to his tongue and complied. Napoleon was feeling a way and he didn’t want to spoil the moment. He felt the large towel lift from his body to be replaced by a smaller one across his behind. Napoleon took the top off a bottle of rosemary scented oil, poured some into his hands to warm it, straddled the thin body and began applying it to Illya’s shoulders, arms and back. It was so relaxing; Napoleon was at times gentle and firm.

Napoleon worked the muscles in Illya’s back, moving steadily downward until he had removed the towel to work on his gluteus maximus. Kneading deeply, he worked each cheek until they were putty in his hands. Illya’s penis and testicles were visible and just when Illya thought Napoleon would continue to ignore them, he felt a warmth envelope his tip. He groaned aloud when he felt Napoleon’s tongue slide under his foreskin. 

“ _Bozhe moy_! So good, it feels so good!”

Napoleon flipped him onto his back and moved up to kiss him. His hands roamed slowly all over the Russian’s body, igniting his passion. He spent a considerable amount of time tweaking Illya’s nipples and skimming over the soft hair on his belly until Illya was writhing beneath him. He grabbed the teasing hand and placed it on his penis twice. Both times, Napoleon gave it a brief pat and then continued to stroke and pet his lover’s body.

Illya felt like he was on fire in the best way possible. Napoleon’s hands seemed to be everywhere. He had begun moaning shamelessly with every breath he took. He felt a warmth that spread from his groin throughout his entire body driven by his lover’s hands. Suddenly, the hands stilled and Illya opened his eyes when he felt Napoleon slip off his body and saw Napoleon gazing down at him. “What?” he gasped. He was shocked to see tears standing in the brunet’s eyes.

“I just love you, that’s all.” He moved between Illya’s legs and spread them farther apart. He reached for the oil and poured it into his left hand and allowed it to drip onto the Russian’s cock and balls and continue down into the cleft. He dropped the now empty bottle onto the carpet and using both hands, began to massage the blond’s genitals, causing Illya to begin thrusting helplessly and babbling in Russian.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, Polya! Ya tebya khochu! Pozhaluysta, Polya!”* 

Napoleon stopped to lean forward to kiss along the side of Illya’s jaw and then moved back to lift his lover’s legs onto his shoulders to prepare him for penetration. Coating his hand with the oil that had dripped, he first put one finger, then two and three, probing deeply enough to caress his prostate while scissoring his fingers to relax the muscle ring. Finally, he quickly undid his pants, coated his penis with the Vaseline he kept on the night stand, positioned himself and pushed firmly, gently and steadily until his balls met Illya’s ass. “Are you all right?” he gritted out.

“Da! Pozhaluysta, Polya!”

Napoleon was not made of stone. All the bathing, massaging and lovemaking he had lavished on his lover had made him harder and hotter than he could remember being in quite some time. He began to thrust, hoping to make it good for Illya by making it last, but when he connected with Illya’s prostate, Illya shouted his pleasure which spurred Napoleon to speed up. He could feel his balls tightening and just before he was about to come; he wrapped a hand around Illya’s cock and pumped him three times hard.

Napoleon’s and Illya’s voices mingled as they came at the same time. Napoleon collapsed onto his partner and laid there until he slipped out of Illya’s ass, then he moved off him. They stayed that way until Illya brought his legs together to sit up, but stopped when he saw the tears on Napoleon’s face. “Napasha,” he whispered, “Why are you crying?”

Napoleon opened his arms and Illya moved into them. “I’m being sentimental. I missed you so much while you were in California! I promised myself that when you got home, I would show you how much you are loved.” He gathered Illya in closer. “I love you, you know.”

“I _do_ know. I love you, too; more than you can imagine.” He looked at the bed. “I think the sheets are ruined, though.”

“I don’t care. Let’s go sleep in the guest room.” He took Illya by the hand and led the way. “Maybe we’ll mess those sheets up, too.” 

*I love you. I want you. Please.


End file.
